Naruto's Wrath: The Beginning
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Given a second chance to be with his daughter, Asura must help his new grandson become a powerful warrior, all the while ensuring that the mistakes made by the Gaurdian Deities never happens again. Leaf Bashing, Dakura bashing, Council bashing, and Sandaime Bashing.


AN: This is a new take on the whole 'Interdimensional Travelling' thing with Asura's Wrath. I am taking liberties with the story, and as such, hope that all of you out there will enjoy it.

These are the liberties:  
Obito isn't Tobi/Madara  
Neither is Rin  
Sasuke is a female named Satsuki  
No Uchiha Massacre

This is an introductory chapter, as such it may be rushed, but next chapter is less so and has actual plot elements.

(Chapter 1)

Asura looked at his wife as they stood in Naraka. After all of his hard won battles, all of his triumphs and failures, he and his beloved were finally reunited. But, that left his daughter alone, and he could not stand for that.

All of the former Eight Guardian Generals, besides Sergei, were with them, prepared to continue their lives in Naraka. They had ensured that the Ghoma Vlitra was gone, and brought peace to the world. And while Asura was happy to be with Durga again, he did have a nagging feeling that Mithra would one day need him.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Asura yelled alongside Yasha. With grand flourishes, they presented their choices. Asura had rock, while Yasha had scissors.

Everyone sweat dropped at that. Before anyone could comment, an immense power filled the air as a giant throne appeared. Sitting on the throne was a woman with snow white hair wearing a white kimono. She had an air of royalty about her, and she smiled gently at the gathered beings.

Asura stood and looked at her, his eyes set in a glare. "Who the hell are you?"  
"Kami." Was her simple reply. "Now, you may be wondering why I am here, and it is a simple reason. I've taken the liberty of sending your daughter, the sweet Mithra, to another plain of existence where she will live happily. Now before you get angry, you should know that she is content and happy there."

The image of a pregnant Mithra appeared, smiling and laughing beside a man with blonde hair as they walked through a village. Kami continued. "She is currently in a land called the Elemental Nations, and is married to what the people there call the Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Right now, they are expecting a child."

Asura got wide eyed at that and sputtered for a response. Before he could, Kami continued yet again. "You may be wondering how this happened. Well, it started like this..."

And she went on to explain the circumstances for Mithra and Minato meeting, the subsequent other events that happened. From dating to getting married. To the finding of her being pregnant.

At the end, Asura had calmed down, although angry that his daughter had been deflowered, and the other guardians were curious. It was Yasha who spoke up. "And why are you telling us this? We are in Naraka, dead. How does any of this effect us? After all, like I just said, we are dead."

"Correct. But, what I am offering you is a second chance. My brother, Chakravartin, had it in his head he was the most powerful being in the world. He was not. As such, I am fixing his mistakes. If you all accept, you will be sent to the Elemental Nations where you will be reunited with Asura's daughter."

Before she could elaborate, the image of a giant, nine-tailed fox appeared. It roared and the sound of a baby's cries were heard as Minato sealed it within his newborn son, who had a striking resemblance to Asura with his snow white hair and red eyes.

Kami gave a sad sigh as she saw that. "It appears that the child Mithra carried, Naruto, has been given a heavy burden. His mother is still alive, but weak, and she needs help now as several sinister forces are working to kill her and Naruto."

She snapped her fingers and all of them disappeared in a flash of light, ready to begin their new lives in the Elemental Nations.

(Forest of Quiet Movement- Mithra)

She had been sent to this world, given another chance. And she had used it. She had met Minato Namikaze, married him, and bore him a son. Her life had been almost perfect, and she was happy. Minato had been so kind, he had cared for her like her father had, promising to never let her cry.

But now, all of that might be taken from her. Minato, the brave and honorable bastard he was, had sealed a being similar to the Gohma Vlitra into her son, Naruto, and died doing it. Now, she was clinging to the baby boy, watching as several ROOT ANBU stalked closer, intent on either killing her or taking her child, or even both. They were the pets of the Elders, their personal force, and they had long since disliked her for her newer ideas to revolutionize the village, ideas Minato had approved of.

She shed a tear for what she almost had, and a ragged sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes, awaiting her fate. All she could hope for was that they spared her Naruto, her maelstrom. He looked so much like her father, yet had obvious signs of being Minatos, like his tanned skin.

It never came.

Instead, a familiar voice rang out. "No one makes Mithra cry!"

A powerful blast of Mantra washed over the area as several familiar figures appeared. Her mother and father, as well as the other Eight Guardian Deities . Asura, seeing his daughter start to cry, had powered up and slaughtered the fools who had dared raise their hands to strike out at his daughter and grandson.

Durga was by her daughters side, comforting her in her time of need. She smiled at her shocked look and said. "It seems that Kami has deemed us worthy of a second chance."

Before the family reunion could continue, Hiruzen Sarutobi appeared with a small army of ANBU, in his battle armor. Seeing that Mithra was alive nearly made him frown, but he refrained. "Mithra-Sama! Are you alright?"

The woman nodded as she stood, holding her child close to herself. "Yes, I am."

An ANBU with gravity defying silver hair spoke up. "And Minato-Sensei?"

Mithra sniffed as she held Naruto closer. "Dead. He died sealing the Kyuubi into his son."

Sarutobi gave a sad smile on the outside, but inside he was plotting. If he could get the child, he would be able to make the perfect weapon. A tool capable of obliterating an entire village. "i'm sorry for your loss, but we should go to the Council chambers to discuss what to do with the...child."  
Asura didn't like how he said child and stood protectively in front of Mithra. "What is there to do? He is alive, he is the son of the Yondaime, and he is a hero. There is nothing to discuss."

Sarutobi looked at the imposing man and asked, his guard raised. "And who are you?"

"I am Mithra's father."

Sarutobi gave a nod, but returned to looking at Mithra. "I understand that you are in shock over the tragic death of Minato, and I understand if you feel you aren't ready to look after Little Naruto. Would you feel better if you gave him to me to look after?"

He got a death glare from the mother as she turned herself so that Naruto was slightly behind her if he tried anything. "I'm fine. And while Minato's death is something I'll grieve for, I have no intention of giving over my son."

One of the ANBU stepped forward and removed his mask. He had a kind face and onyx eyes as he smiled at Mithra. "Mithra-Sama, do you want me to escort you and your family to the Namikaze Estates?"

"Thank you, Obito." The new mother said, grateful for his help in defusing the situation.

(The Next Day- Council Chamber)

Sarutobi looked at his gathered council, all of them looking at him, including the newest Namikaze Clan Matriarch Mithra, as he took a breath. "Yesterday night, the village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Yoko. The Yondaime sealed the beast away inside of his own son. We are here to determine what to do next."

The Civilian side all jumped up and started to yell for the boys death, disclaiming him to be a demon and a monster. The Shinobi side all had different reactions. They sent Mithra looks of pity and sadness at the death of her husband, and subsequent sacrifice of their son. After a few minutes of this, Sarutobi continued. "I have offered Mithra to give over the boy to me, so he can be trained and raised to do his duty to the village. She has refused, and as such, we must decide what to do."

Danzo looked at Mithra with narrowed eyes, upset that the woman had survived his ROOT assassins. He had never liked her, as she had given the Yondaime ideas to reform the Council and Village to make his ideals and beliefs obsolete and useless, as well as taking power away from his part of the Council. He said. "As the Head of the namikaze Clan, do to the laws of the village charter, she is legally able to decide what is to be done to the child."

Mithra stood at that. "Since he is a member of the Namikaze Clan, I declare his status as Jinchuuriki a clan secret. He will be raised in the Namikaze Clan, and will not be made a weapon. When it comes time for him to be told of his burden, I will tell him."

The Uzumaki Clan Head, Kushina Uzumaki, glared at Mithra. "It is the duty of all Jinchuuriki to serve the village from birth! Just because he is the son of the Yondaime doesn't mean he gets special treatment!"

"As I said, this is a Clan Secret. And if anyone here reveals it, then my fellow clan members have my permission to punish you." Mithra said before leaving the meeting, having enough of this foolishness.

The Uchiha Clan Head, Fugaku, stood next. He had always been a friend of Minato's, and Mithra, and had been declared the Godfather of Minato's son. It had originally been going to be Jiraiya, but the Toad sage had proven to be a bad choice as he constantly acted like a perverted child, and peeped on Mithra when she had taken a shower. "The Uchiha Clan fully supports the Namikaze Clan, and if the declaration that Mithra has stated is broken, then we will leave this village and find another that will be willing to show respect for the Clans that seek them out."

Sarutobi frowned. With the support of the Uchiha Clan, Naruto was beyond his grasp for now. All he could do was contact Tsunade and have her take over as the Fifth Hokage. For now, he would play the waiting game.

(Namikaze Estate)

Durga was in the kitchen of the home, cooking a dinner for everyone as Asura held his grandson. Ever since Mithra had been born, he had learned how to care for children better. And hey, he could at least change a diaper.

Augus was lounging around, already bored, as Obito was finishing the baby crib for the little hellion that was Naruto Namikaze. The Uchiha had been absolutely confused by the instructions, as he was a male, and had asked Kalrow for advice. The aged Demigod had read the instructions as well, the seemingly simple, yet incredibly complex, instructions confusing the strategist.

Obito looked up at him for a moment and remarked. "Well, shit. I think that we need someone who can actually read this crap to do this."

"We can do it. I am a genius! If I can come up with complex battle plans that are capable of obliterating an entire army, then I can make a crib." Kalrow said back.

"Whatever, Old Man." Obito replied. "It's just, I wonder... does this go here or there?"

"Over there."

"No, 'cuz this goes over there."

"No, no, that goes here, not there."

"Fuck! Let's just burn it and make a sandwich!"

Everyone looked at him as if he was an idiot when the doorbell was rang. Opening it, Obito was hit in the face by a flying slipper, smashing him in the wall. He looked up, his goggled eyes dilated in fear at the sight of his teammate Rin glaring at him.

"Obito, did I just hear you swear...around...our...sensei's...son?" She ground out. The aura she was producing scared the demigods, feeling as if the Gohma Vlitra was back again.

Obito stammered. "W-well, we can't build the c-crib!"

Rin looked once at the directions and proceeded to build the crib, making Kalrow and Obito look at her in amazement. The old demigod asked with a trembling hand pointing at her. "H-how?"

"Simple, I followed the instructions."

"But they're in another language!" Obito said.

"...They were written for idiots."

"FUCK!"

The sound of a slipper hitting Obito in the face again sounded throughout the house.

AN: Love it, hate it, or maybe it? tell me what you think, and in a nice way, suggest pairings besides these lovely ladies Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, or Anko. I am leaning towards Yakumo, but that could change if a good pairing is suggested.

This probably won't be a harem, as I have enough of those, so please suggest someone who is actually good.

(Omake- Augus meets Tsunade)

Augus looked at the busty blonde he had met earlier at the hotsprings after he had destroyed the wall separating the male and female sides. He grinned in anticipation as she cracked her knuckles, and he did as well.

In an instant, the two were trading blows, neither one wanting to lose. Augus ducked under a punch meant to rip his head off as he retaliated with a sweeping kick. Tsunade jumped and landed, creating massive cracks from where her feet hit.

Obito watched in amazement as Augus proceeded to do what many others had failed to do. He watched as the man quickly discarded Tsunade's towel, letting him memorize her nude form with his sharingan.

Oh yes, Obito was so happy to be an Uchiha right now.

(End Omake)


End file.
